The Mentally Advanced Series/Reboot Season 1
This page contains summaries for the new series of episodes produced for FiMFlamFilosophy's My Little Pony abridged series The Mentally Advanced Series. Episode 0 Twilight Sparkle panickedly wakes up from a nightmare and notices everything around her feeling "off" and "uglier" (indicating the series' new art style), but Spike doesn't notice anything amiss. Twilight also finds a strange engraved key on her table; she doesn't know what it opens, but she senses that it's important. After a brief argument with Spike, Twilight leaves to get breakfast and falls over the upper floor's edge due to a lack of guardrails. Episode -1 Twilight goes to Applejack about her feelings of déjà vu; being perhaps the most rational pony among Twilight's friends, she hopes Applejack could provide some insight. Unfortunately, Applejack hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary either (leading into a small argument between the two). As the two ponies talk, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia: an invitation to the "Great" Galloping Gala and two tickets. Twilight is about to offer Applejack one of the tickets when Rainbow Dash arrives—in a rather painful-looking manner. Rainbow says she's training for the Wonderbolts; as Twilight explains the futility of such a goal, she offers Applejack and Rainbow both tickets, believing her royal connections could get her into the Gala without a ticket. Applejack considers setting up a food stall at the Gala to earn bits, but Twilight says catering is provided and she'd be competing with world-class Equestrian chefs. Rainbow Dash says she doesn't want a ticket to a potentially boring event, but she quickly changes her tune when Twilight says the Wonderbolts will be there. Twilight also tells them to dress nice for the occasion and not to throw the tickets away if they change their minds about going. Rainbow is suspicious about Twilight's eagerness to give the tickets away, but Applejack is grateful. Episode -2 Twilight teleports to Sweet Apple Acres, startling Applejack in the process, after somehow learning that Big Macintosh has gotten injured. Following Applejack's bizarre and disturbing explanation for how Big Mac got injured to begin with, Twilight offers to help with the harvest, but Applejack refuses. Unfortunately, before Applejack can do anything about it, Twilight uses her magic to pick the entire apple crop. Applejack, apparently drunk, is upset that Twilight has made a mockery of her job. She goes into a rant about how stressful her everyday duties are and the pain it causes to her muscles. Twilight invites her to have a drink with her in sympathy. Inside the house, Twilight suggests that Applejack hire a unicorn to help during harvest season, but Applejack insists that unicorns and Pegasi don't have the close connection to the earth that Earth ponies do. As an aside, Twilight mentions that Rainbow Dash built a catapult and wants Applejack's help in launching her into the air. Realizing the chances of Rainbow killing herself due to a lack of proper catapult construction skills, Applejack goes to help. Episode -3 Rainbow Dash is excited to spend time with her old friend Gilda when she comes to Ponyville. Gilda is similarly eager to spend time with Rainbow Dash, but for far different reasons; the suggestive lingerie in Gilda's luggage suggests she seeks to get intimate with Dash. Unfortunately, Dash is completely oblivious to Gilda's advances. To make matters worse, Dash had forgotten to inform Gilda of her living conditions before she offered her a place to stay: she has no cable TV, poor plumbing and wall insulation, and no protection from the rain. Gilda has Dash make it up to her by having Dash give her a back massage, hoping to see where it goes from there. During the massage, Pinkie Pie comes by demanding Rainbow Dash's head. Dash tells Gilda that it's best to ignore her, but when Pinkie Pie's yelling gets unbearable, Gilda goes to deal with it. A few hours later, Dash consoles a (deceptively) upset Pinkie Pie after Gilda has apparently insulted her. Frustrated by her wasted trip, Gilda tells Dash and Pinkie off and says she'll be washing her claws of this incident. As soon as Dash slams the door in Gilda's face, Gilda calls a friend named Rhonda to inform her of the disastrous events. Having been warned by Rhonda that the visit wouldn't go well, Gilda offered to take her out to dinner as consolation. Episode -4 The Great and Powerful Trixie puts on a show in Ponyville, but Rainbow Dash and Rarity start heckling her almost immediately. When Trixie feels insulted and calls everyone in Ponyville idiots, Twilight tries to mediate in order to avoid an easily avoidable confrontation. Trixie apologizes for her outburst but admits there isn't exactly a show; she plans to crowd-source everything for a production of Peter Pan On Ice. When Rarity argues with her over this, the conversation quickly shifts toward relationships, and Trixie accepts an invitation to shop at Rarity's boutique. Unfortunately, she has no bits to spend and asks the crowd for donations. Rarity strong-arms Twilight into giving her a bit—which she'd seized from Spike earlier. When Spike loudly calls Twilight as a "four-legged thief", Trixie thinks everyone in Ponyville is racist, which Twilight calls her out on. As the situation doesn't appear to be getting any better, Twilight decides to leave at Applejack's suggestion. At the library, Twilight writes to Princess Celestia about what she learned about friendship, but she doesn't know what to write. When Spike suggests writing about bisexual flings—knowing full well that Celestia doesn't actually read the letters that Twilight sends—Twilight harshly rebukes him. She once again asks him about the key she found in Episode 0, and Spike says he doesn't know what it opens. Episode -5 The episode begins at the library, where Twilight and (a very bored) Spike are spending the day due to an uneventful afternoon. As the two briefly argue over Twilight's lessons and the social sciences, Spike suddenly burps up a letter from Princess Celestia. After Applejack brings a bucket of chicken blood and Rainbow Dash assembles the rest of the Mane Six (except Fluttershy), Twilight explains that a dragon has taken up residence in a nearby mountain cave and she and her friends have been called upon to get rid of it. When Rainbow Dash suggests venturing up the mountain to confront the dragon directly, Twilight quickly dismisses it as a terrible idea. Using the chicken blood to paint a pentagram in the grass, Twilight enacts a ritual to summon a demon from Hell. Once the demon is summoned, Twilight gives him a fire-resistant garbage bag with which to smother the dragon to death. The demon is insulted that his vast demonic powers are being used in such a mundane manner, so Twilight allows him to improvise in his task before returning to Hell. Shortly after, the dragon's mountain cave explodes. Episode -6 On the day of a scheduled thunderstorm, Applejack and Rarity are summoned to the library for reasons unknown. They start to argue as usual, but before it escalates, Twilight appears – looking spooked like she's being watched – and tells the two that she's called on them to have a slumber party. Rarity thinks the three of them are too old for slumber parties, but Twilight assures that it's just a cover so Princess Celestia – who may or may not be watching – thinks that Twilight is taking her friendship lessons seriously. Twilight brings drinks for Applejack and Rarity: a hard cider for Applejack and a daiquiri for Rarity. However, Rarity gets snippety on how her daiquiri is mixed, drops the daiquiri onto the floor, and gets into a heated argument with Twilight. When they discuss who should clean up the mess of broken glass, Twilight and Rarity employ the slumber party custom of "not it!", leaving the task to a grumpy Applejack. After cutting up her face while picking up the broken glass, Applejack admits that she isn't having a good time and doesn't feel like she's bonding with Twilight or Rarity. She suggests that Twilight just make up a friendship lesson like she's done in the past. Rarity also suggests that Applejack simply leave since making all of Twilight's friendship lessons have a happy ending would draw suspicion. While Rarity stays at the library for a little longer, Applejack borrows one of Twilight's umbrellas and leaves for the evening. Episode -7 Twilight passes by Sugarcube Corner when Pinkie Pie suddenly calls out from the door and beckons her inside. Initially believing that Pinkie is making sexual advances toward her, Twilight soon abides. As she discovers, all of her friends (except Fluttershy) are hiding in the bakery from a zebra outside. The ponies are scared of the zebra for varying reasons – her stripes, her odd habit of digging at the ground, and various rumors – but Twilight observes that she's just standing still and not interacting with anyone. The conversation soon shifts to Mr. and Mrs. Cake when Twilight wonders where they are. Rarity says that Mr. Cake is away on business while Mrs. Cake is currently in the bakery's back room having a three-way with two stallions – one of them being a famous unicorn boxer. This becomes the topic of focus for Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity as they've virtually forgotten all about the zebra. When Pinkie reminds them of the zebra and the supposed threat that she poses, Twilight decides to deal with it. Twilight and Rainbow go outside to confront the zebra. Using her telekinesis, Twilight whacks the zebra with Rainbow, and the zebra appears to explode. Pinkie congratulates Twilight on a job well done while Twilight stares in utter confusion as to what just happened. Episode -8 Twilight is running herself ragged putting together a party for Princess Celestia before she arrives, especially because Twilight has reported to her very little about the magic of friendship since moving to Ponyville. As expected, Pinkie Pie provides unsatisfactory solutions. When Fluttershy stops by wanting to help, Twilight does whatever she can to turn her away, despite her being one of the Elements of Harmony. Suddenly, a parasprite appears out of Fluttershy's mane. When Pinkie explains what parasprites are and how they reproduce, Twilight gets an idea for a social behavior experiment. She captures a multitude of parasprites in jars, intending to breed an aggressive swarm. At that moment, Celestia appears and questions how seriously Twilight is taking her studies. When asked what she learned today, a panicked Twilight quickly concocts a lesson about listening to one's friends. Seemingly satisfied, Celestia tells Twilight that she'll be keeping an eye on her. Episode -9 On Winter Wrap Up Day, Twilight finds Rainbow Dash a short distance away from Ponyville attempting to lead a flock of pigeons home, despite pigeons not being migratory birds. When Twilight learns that Ponyville cleans up winter without magic and there's very little leadership involved in the entire process, she wonders how Ponyville hasn't imploded by now. Rainbow sings a song for Twilight explaining how Ponyville cleans up winter and that, in spite of Twilight's misgivings about the process, it's just the way things are. Twilight begrudgingly accepts Rainbow's explanation and leaves to go to the bar. Elsewhere, Thrackerzod grumbles to Rarity—without going into much detail—about something that Twilight is supposed to be doing but isn't. She mentions that something "perfectly normal" is going to happen at the stroke of midnight, but Rarity is too busy making bird nests to bother paying attention. Episode -10 After school, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon attempt to mock Apple Bloom for her lack of a cutie mark. Following some miscommunication, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon make it clear they're trying to bully Apple Bloom, at which point she unexpectedly stands up for herself and threatens to fight back. Diamond and Silver back off and decide to redirect their taunting at Twist, and after some more talking, Apple Bloom even becomes friends with her would-be bullies. After Diamond and Silver leave, Thrackerzod approaches Apple Bloom. Having heard her earlier conversation about cutie marks, she proposes they form a group due to their mutual status as blank flanks. They approach and recruit the non-cutie marked Scootaloo as well, and Thrackerzod persistently suggests they call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Episode -11 At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack plays a game of horseshoes with Rainbow Dash. Applejack remarks that she's the only one in their circle of friends who will play with Rainbow because she's a sore loser. When Rainbow denies this, Applejack invents a game that involves two players touching hooves and immediately wins. Unable to accept a loss, Rainbow tries to get Applejack to let her touch her hoof, but Applejack refuses. Rainbow goes to Twilight with her dilemma, and Twilight misunderstands the situation, believing Rainbow and Applejack to now be in a relationship. When Rainbow asks for a book about touching hooves, Twilight gives her a book on romance. Rainbow uses the book's guidelines to get Applejack to let her touch her hoof, but Applejack still refuses. Applejack is caused even further grief when Apple Bloom misreads the situation as well. As the Running of the Leaves is about to start, Applejack sets Twilight straight about what's been going on. When Rainbow brings Applejack more romantic offerings and asks to touch her hoof again, Applejack gives up and relents. Episode -12 At Carousel Boutique, Rarity gossips to Twilight about her clients until Twilight cuts her off and reminds her that she entered the boutique for a dress to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala. After a brief argument about whether Ponyville is a hamlet or a village, Rarity agrees to make a dress for Twilight. When Twilight mentions that she has "a few requests" regarding her dress, Rarity makes it clear that custom orders cost a small fortune. In exchange for the dress, Twilight offers to get Rarity a ticket to the Gala. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash crashes in, and Rarity is furious to discover that Twilight already gave Gala tickets to Rainbow and Applejack for free. Despite Rarity's misgivings, she eventually agrees to make Gala dresses for all four of them, and Twilight adds that she can make the dresses without their creative input. Episode -13 In the middle of town, Twilight happens across Pinkie Pie, whose tail mysteriously twitches. Pinkie suddenly has what she claims to be a prophetic vision, and a potted plant falls on Twilight's head. A furious Twilight believes that Pinkie set up the plant to fall in advance, but Applejack passes by and says that Pinkie's visions of the future are real. What follows is an extended dialogue in which Twilight attempts to disprove Pinkie's psychic powers—''and'' her apparent degree in psychiatry—and Applejack tells her to simply accept that they're real. In the middle of having an existential crisis, Pinkie Pie has another vision of the future, and she, Twilight, and Applejack are suddenly squashed when a whale falls out of the sky. Episode -14 Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly to Cloudsdale for the Best Young Flyers Competition. But once they arrive, Rainbow is reluctant to go sign up, deciding instead to kill time by touring the weather factory and going to the convenience store. The soft-spoken Fluttershy simply goes along with Rainbow's whims. In the convenience store parking lot, Rainbow Dash finds a coin-operated mechanical plane ride, but it's more expensive to activate than she expected. As she recalls moments of her childhood, Rainbow remembers the first time she performed a sonic rainboom. Fluttershy recalls her childhood as well, but only the more traumatic moments, and soon questions her overall direction in life. When Fluttershy reminds Rainbow about the Flyers Competition, Rainbow is again reluctant to sign up, feeling considerably self-conscious about competing against other, more practiced flyers. Her insecurity causes Fluttershy to have a deep existential crisis and go on a lengthy tangent questioning her existence. Rainbow, barely paying attention to the things Fluttershy says, suggests they go to the zoo, and Fluttershy quietly says okay. Episode -15 Rarity tasks Fluttershy with babysitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders, briefly discussing the fact that Sweetie Belle calls herself Thrackerzod. Fluttershy also briefly questions whether or not she's an Element of Harmony, but Rarity only affords her the barest of interest before leaving. During the Crusaders' sleepover, Thrackerzod has her friends participate in a ritual to summon an otherworldly being named Lord Hastur. Thrackerzod relays to Hastur her progress with Twilight Sparkle—and also invites him to play sleepover games with them. However, the conversation constantly shifts from topic to topic, such as who the Crusaders have crushes on and the names of Fluttershy's chickens. Lord Hastur, growing exhausted by the Crusaders' hyperactiveness, turns on the television to distract them. Fluttershy worries that "this will be the death of modern society", but Hastur argues that it's better than the fillies playing in the woods. Episode -16 Rarity organizes a fashion demonstration for the soon-to-arrive fashion mogul Photo Finish, using Fluttershy as her model. When Photo Finish arrives and takes Fluttershy's photos, she is instantly taken with Fluttershy's shyness and nervousness. She offers Fluttershy a modeling contract while also dismissing Rarity's dresses as mediocre. Later on , Rarity moans about her situation to Twilight and accuses Fluttershy of defamation and ruining her reputation. Upon discovering Fluttershy on the front cover of a smutty magazine, Rarity and Twilight have a tangential argument about Twilight's lack of attractive features. When Twilight heatedly asserts that she is romantically desirable, Rarity tells her to prove it. Despite Fluttershy's success as a model and accumulated wealth, she is utterly miserable and worried about her animal friends. When Photo Finish informs her that a number of animal shelters have been opened in her name, Fluttershy agrees to tough it out. Unfortunately, Twilight—out of a petty desire to prove Rarity wrong—appears and issues Fluttershy a court summons for defamation of Rarity's business. Fluttershy suggests using her newfound wealth to strike a deal with Rarity and endorse her boutique, but Twilight assures that this is the best course of action. Realizing the damage this could cause to Fluttershy's reputation, Photo Finish terminates her modeling contract. Fluttershy is confused by everything that has happened, but she thanks Twilight for saving her from her miserable career. Episode -17 The episode begins with Pinkie Pie narrating that she knows the birthdays, personal lives, and daily routines of every pony in Ponyville. At Sugarcube Corner, Twilight is stressed out about the Grand Galloping Gala coming soon, and she asks Pinkie Pie for whiskey. Pinkie agrees to give Twilight the whiskey in exchange for attending her pet Gummy's second birthday party, but Twilight declines, saying she has to study friendship. Pinkie approaches her other friends for potential party guests, but they each have reasons for refusing her invitation: Rainbow Dash is searching for her misplaced cloud house, Applejack has to repair a lawnmower, and Rarity refuses simply because the theme of Pinkie's party is to not wear clothes. With no guests for Gummy's second birthday party, Pinkie Pie slowly succumbs to insanity, believing that a bag of flour is Rarity. After Pinkie stabs the flour bag "to death", Rainbow Dash enters and informs her that she recovered her cloud house. Covered in flour, Pinkie asks Rainbow to help her "dispose of the remains". Rainbow reacts to the situation casually, as Pinkie apparently made the same request of her several times before. Episode -18 The episode opens with the Mane Six at Joe's donut shop in Canterlot after the Grand Galloping Gala ended in a complete disaster. Applejack has been given a large fine for starting a grease fire in the castle with her food cart. As the ponies try to figure out how the fire started in the castle's main hall—where Applejack had never taken her cart—they learn that Pinkie Pie (and another unrelated party) was hired to burn down a section of the castle. They also learn through Rainbow Dash that Prince Blueblood owns the insurance company that insured the castle. Thus, Twilight and her friends suspect that Blueblood hired Pinkie Pie to sabotage the Gala so he could collect on the insurance money. Unfortunately, they are unable to tell anyone about it because Princess Celestia had an insurance policy on the castle and hates the Gala. Wishing to put this disastrous evening behind them, Twilight and her friends agree to never speak of this incident again. Category:Fanmade videos Category:The Mentally Advanced Series